Curses
by kradnohikari
Summary: Set after ending. Sphinx and Tut go to another world to try and find a way to reverse the curse. While in this new world, they find a new evil threatening the lands. With the help of a mysterious man,the duo will try to get things right. Slash!
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer- **I do not own any of the characters that appear in this chapter... They all belong to the creators of Sphinx and the Cursed Mummy. I do however this plot bunny... Seeing as it attacked me for a very long time.

**Warnings- **These are warnings that will apply to the whole story and will be the only time they will appear. **Slash** in later chapters, don't like press the back button, language, violence, and maybe if I feel like it sex all in later chapters though...

**Pairing-** As of right now the only pairing that I can think of is the main one... Sphinx X Shiki (One of my friend's characters, so I don't own him, but she does...)

This story was an idea that has been around for a while... I could just never find a way to get it down... I hope I did a good job... This is my first attempt at anything in this category. Uhm, not much to say right now, so I guess... Enjoy!

For the would be flamers... The flames will be added to my bon fire of love as I call it. We won't go into details, flames give me a good laugh, so they are a waste of time... But I don't expect to get any... -looks around-

**Prologue**

_There was once a man who was turned into a mummy… The fates frowned down upon him, but a demi-god warrior by the name of Sphinx tried to help this poor soul. Together with the help of the demigod's leader Imhotep the two defeated the evil Set, gathering the Canopic vases. Collecting all, but one… The last destroyed after the defeat of Set. _

_With no method to return to normal the cursed mummy, Prince Tutankhamen, was cursed to a fate of a body that would not die. There were other ways to free the young prince though. Unknown to them there was a trouble brewing on the area that would harness the greatest power… An area were magic dwelled, and odd peoples lurked. _

_A world set in chaos, an evil threatening them all…. The name of that world, was yet to discovered, it's whereabouts about to uncovered, in the most unlikely of places.  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- _

Library of the House of Luxor 

"Do you see anything Tut?" The demigod warrior asked, sighing as he scanned yet another page of tome. His amber hues blinked out of view for a moment, as he let his clawed hands slide over his face. His lion tail twitched behind him, as it wrapped around one of the chair legs.

"No… Wait…" The mummy muttered, not taking his hues away from the book he was reading. His finger moved, as he followed the bandages, a grin coming to his face. "I might have found something…" Pulling away from the tome, he leaned in his seat. "It's says in that book there, that there was once a magic spell passed through the peoples of Elephantine. It has the power to bring the dead back to life…" He finished, his voice barely above a whisper.

Folding his hands in his lap, Tut looked down, playing with the edges of his bandages. "Do you think this could be the answer we are looking for?" He asked softly, watching as Sphinx moved, picking up the book, carrying it in his arms.

The demigod nodded his head, a smile coming to his lips, as his elongated canines showed. The brown markings on his face scrunched up slightly from the movements. His tail swayed behind him, as his claws dug into the stone ground, his body moving up and down slightly. He couldn't wait to show his teacher of his friend's finding.

"I'll go tell Imhotep you search for whatever you can about this Elephantine." He turned on his heels, feathered golden hair, moving slightly. Walking out, his nails clicked against the ground. He made his way to the prince's old bedroom, amber hues scanning the passerby's.

Stopping in front of the room to his friend's old room, Sphinx raised his hand, knocking the door softy. Moving his arms, he shifted the heavy tome's weight between arms, as he waited for the door to open.

A soft enter entered his twitching ears, as he sighed, opening the door. Stepping inside, he bowed slightly, before straightening himself out. "Teacher, Tut found this tome. We think the area mentioned may hold the key to returning him back to normal."

The floating monkey, turned around an eyebrow raised, as he held his hand out for the book. Feeling weight in his hand, he looked down, scanning the page himself, nodding himself. "I think this could work… I'm sure we have a portal key for Elephantine…" He muttered to his pupil, closing his hues. His tail flicked behind him, purple in color as it wrapped around one of his legs.

"Ah… Yes…" He said after a few moments silence, opening a pool he looked to Sphinx. "The key is in the palace basement."

Sphinx nodded, bowing as he was took the other's words as a dismal. Turning on his heels, he walked out of the room, making his way to the staircase that would take him all the way downstairs to the basement depths into the treasure room. The walk wasn't long, as soon as he entered the room, he started to search.

The search for the key itself took forever in the young demigod's mind, as he moved everything, looking in almost every nook and cranny. When he finally found what he was looking for, he made his way back upstairs, intending on gathering up the mummy, wondering if he needed to be there. His tail swayed behind him, as he hummed happy that he would finally be getting out of the palace. Being locked up was not for him, he had concluded in the first week. Walking into the library he found it void of life, or mummies. He shrugged it off to nothing, used to Imotep doing things akin to this by know. Making his way back to the bedroom, he stepped inside, seeing both Tut and his teacher there. "I found it." He said, holding out the golden amulet.

The monkey nodded, moving out of the way, behind him a golden creature stood. "I found it behind the Prince's wall earlier…" The man stated, extending a hand out for the two. "I won't be able to help you much when you go the other world, but look for people to help you." He knew there was someone there, he just wasn't sure who.

Sending a prayer, he watched the pair walk onto the golden circle, offering the amulet to the creature. In a flash of light and a roar the two were gone, off to a foreign world of unknown danger. Unable to do anything else, Imotep closed his hues, mediating, trying to calm his troubled mind.

* * *

A/N: Review plz... Comments are always nice to hear. 


	2. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer- **I don't own the characters that apppear in this game or Shiki, who belongs to my hubby. The plot belongs to me.

Hmm... Back again. No reviews, but that's okay I didn't expect much. For all of you who are reading this then I hope you enjoy.

**Chapter 1**

Creatures of all kinds passed by the red and black furred sphinx, as he watched them his mismatched yellow and purple gaze following their steps. Behind his body a tail twitched in annoyance, as his stomach growled lowly. His red furred ears twitching faintly, the earring in each one clanking against themselves. "Damn hunger." He muttered, slipping off the stone wall, moving into the crowd.

--

The demigod hero cursed his luck as he yet again ran into a dead end. Snapping his fingers together, he shook his head. "Nothing. You have never heard of any scrolls?" He growled, clenching his hands, as he glared at the pathetic scholar in front of him. Tapping his clawed feet gently against the stone floor below him, he crossed his arms over his chest in annoyance.

"No sir." A short, plump older gentlemen said. Sniveling he lowered his head to the ground, as his small body shook in terror.

A sigh escaped Sphinx's throat, as he turned leaving the area, slamming the door shut. For a month he and his partner and good friend had been searching for the scrolls that would bring Tut back to normal. So far all of their searching had turned up nothing. All of the people he had talked to didn't know what they were, or didn't know they really existed. Each day they spent made the options run thinner and the warrior didn't know many other people to ask. As options ran low so did his hope for finding a cure.

Not wanting to return to the travelers inn they were staying at, the demigod walked through the crowded stone streets. He looked at the vendors and merchants each reminding him of what he had left behind. Wanting to relax and unwind a little, the creature stepping into an empty looking bar. He slipped into a seat and leaned back looking at the patrons, noting that none of them looked to be of any help. When a half naked slave girl came to get his told her what he wanted, before waiting for his drink when she left.

--

The sphinx's stomach was growling even more urgently, wanting food more then ever. His clawed hands came to rest on his toned stomach, rubbing it lightly. Sniffing the air, he caught the odd scent on the breeze. His tail flicked behind him, as he moved through the streets, his padded feet pounding against the ground.

Stepping into a bar, he looked around seeing the demigod slumped over the table, a cup in hand. He sniffed the air once more, a small smile curving on his muzzle, as he moved forward slipping into the seat beside the other.

"You seem lonely." He stated, ordering a drink for himself. He watched the other, wondering how many cups the creature had. The aura of death was visible to the hungry creature, as he blinked faintly shaking his head. "The name is Shiki."

Sphinx looked up, gripping his cup tightly. Looking at the creature beside him, he sized him up deeming him smart. "I was looking for a set of scrolls. Ones that can bring the dead back to life. Do you know where I could find such a thing?" He held out his hand for Shiki, the hope he had lost coming back. "Sphinx."

Shiki nodded his head, grabbing the other's hand. "I have heard of them, but why would someone want to look for them?" He asked, tilting his head to the side, his face showing nothing.

Sitting up a little straighter, the demigod shifted his weight, as a small smile appeared on his face. Most of the hope that he had lost rushed back, hitting him hard. "I want to… uhm… Help a friend. Can you tell me where they are?" Twitching behind the demigod was hi long tail.

Shiki chuckled, pushing back a few strands of his long white and purple tipped hair. Down in his stomach he heard the faint growl of hunger. "I'll give you the information for a price."

Nodding his head frantically, Sphinx waited for the offer figuring it couldn't be anything to bad. "Anything." Grabbing his cup, he took a long sip, his gaze moving around the bar.

"I come with you because I have to show you the way and I get some of your blood." The creature shifted a little in his seat, a smirk appearing on his face. He held a furred hand out, his ears lowering back. The white material that surrounded his lower body shifted, as he crossed his legs, clenching his toes.

The demigod blinked, not really understanding. "My friend really doesn't like to meet people. He's very shy." Nodding slightly, he looked up at the hand, unable to return the gesture. "The blood I can do, but I don't know…."

Letting his hand fall down, the white haired man crossed his arms over his chest, leaning back in the chair. "I don't care. I'm sure your friend would rather see the scrolls." He licked his lips, patting his stomach for a moment. "Do you agree?"

Sighing, the demigod closed his hues for a long moment. "Fine. We can go see my friend then you can take your blood Shiki." He stood up, pushing his chair in. "I'll show you the way." He smirked, slapping his hand on the table, leaving behind a few coins. Without waiting for the other, he turned around and started to walk out.

Shiki raised a brow, standing up and following the other. "I'm getting insanely hungry." He muttered to himself, sighing. He followed the other, his curiosity about the friend being the only reason. Weaving through the people the creature stepping into an empty inn, Sphinx in front of him.

Reaching out, he grabbed the other, pushing him against the stone wall. "Blood and then we can go visit your friend." He felt his teeth lengthen, as his hues focused on the pulsing vein beneath the other's neck. The growling in his stomach grew louder. Lowering his ears back, he leaned closer to the other, his breath moving the feather like hair of the demigod.

Sphinx gulped looking at the other, his head moving to the side. "I promised didn't I? Take what you need." Closing his hues, he relaxed his body, his tail twitching faintly.

Shiki was a bit surprised by the other's forward nature, but said nothing about it. Calmly opening his mouth, he guided his fangs to the other's neck. Letting them break the skin, the blood poured into his mouth, running down the back of his throat. He swallowed until he had his fill and broke away from the embrace. Reaching out, he steadied the other with his hand, pulling him a little closer so that they could both walk.

"Our room is the first one on the right…" Sphinx groaned lowly, his body feeling like lead. He rolled his head to the side, as he forced himself to stay awake.

Shiki nodded, smirking at the other, his tails swaying behind him. "You would trust a stranger so easily?" Stepping in front of the door, he looked over at the creature.

Struggling to stand, Sphinx reached out, grabbing the stone wall, placing his weight into the area. "If you wanted to kill me you could have just then. I need to talk to Tut first, then I'll invite you in." Offering the other a smile, he stepped into the small room.

Papers were scattered everywhere among books and parchment. There in the middle of the mess was the bandaged from of Tut. Looking up, a smile graced the bandaged lips, as he closed his books. "Sphinx, did you find anything?"

Nodding his head, the demigod moved and sat down on one of the beds. He brought his hands to his head, sighing. "The thing is that he wants to come with us." He stated softly, shifting his weight on the bed.

Tut opened his mouth, before closing it. Throwing his hands into the air, he leaned back. "If he has to, but what do I do? I can't be someone who got into a freak accident and set himself on fire, or broke every bone in their body?" He was freaking out, his body tense underneath the bandages.

"Find something? Or tell him the truth?" The demigod shrugged, hues slipping closed, as he struggled to stay awake.

Deflating, the prince nodded, opening a book and going back to what he was doing. "you can just bring him in." He muttered, sighing faintly.

Standing up, Sphinx wobbled a little before moving to the door. Pulling it open, he smiled faintly at Shiki. "My friend wants to meet you." Leaning against the frame heavily, he focused on keeping his body upright.

Shiki raised a brow, before stepping inside the room. Reaching out, he grabbed Sphinx throwing him on the bed. "You shouldn't exert yourself. Save the energy for tomorrow. We leave at dawn." Moving to the other bed, he sat down, looking to the mummy not at all fazed. "Do I need to share a bed with Sphinx?"

Blinking for a moment, the man nodded slowly. "If you don't mind. I'm Tut. It's a pleasure to meet you." Holding out his hand, he stood up, yawning.

"Shiki." The creature took the other's hand, standing up. Moving to the other bed, he pushed the demigod over, before plopping down. His tails wrapped around his leg, as he closed his hues, starting to drift to sleep.

"I'm sure you want answers, but they can wait." Tut whispered slipping into his own bed, looking at the ceiling, waiting for the next morning.

* * *

A/N: Review? I'm not sure when the next update will be.


End file.
